


Plaything

by Bobbi The Panda (TyrantorX)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrantorX/pseuds/Bobbi%20The%20Panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Left with no other choice, Karma hesitantly decides to send Irelia as a messenger to deliver a message from the Ionian Elders to Syndra. Although Karma expects the worse, Irelia's assures her that she's her best bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plaything

**Author's Note:**

> Syndra x Irelia [3rd person]
> 
> A/N: Cross post from my tumblr (peekatyuu). We all know the legendary shippers who started it all and for that, I thank you guys! I’m jumping on board! Fixed this version a little bit.
> 
> Standard Disclaimers Apply.

"There is no one else I could send. And I fear that if I send someone else I’m sure they'll either be heavily injured, barely breathing or dead."

"I understand, Karma," she said. She placed her right hand across her chest and she bowed towards her. "Don't worry about me, it's a simple task. All I need to do is deliver a message to her. She's nothing I couldn't handle," Irelia assured the worried diplomat fidgeting around behind her wooden desk.

The Ionian leader was against sending Irelia up into Syndra's fortress. Irelia was Ionia's very own captain of the guards. Losing her meant losing a pillar of the Ionian Military. Irelia stood as both and idol and the strongest warrior to their nation's state that if her life were to be endangered, the strength of Ionia's militia would falter. They wouldn't stand a chance without her.

But because of the current situation, she couldn't find anyone else. Somebody had to deliver these documents to Syndra. Someone who could hold their own and not be thrown off the fortress like the last aide she sent.

"You do know how to work your way around the Dark Sovereign? She's not an easy person to deal with. She has no respect for anyone who deals with the Elders and definitely has no respect for anyone who serves them," she scanned the documents she had on her hand before placing on the envelope on her desk, sealing it with the mark of Ionia. She looked at Irelia, "I fear your life, Captain."

"If I don't return in twenty four hours, consider me dead." She didn't even flinch talking about her own possible death.

Karma let out a chuckle, reminded her of a very familiar robustness. "You definitely inherited that audacity from your father. I hope you know it was that audacity that got him into many dangerous situations."

" _That_ audacity has also complemented his swordsmanship and has helped Ionia when he was still alive and well," she answered as her blades twirled beside her as she placed her arms on her hips.

Karma traced her fingers on the red envelope on her hands. Surely, Syndra would have a higher respect for the Captain of the Guards among others. Irelia assured her that Syndra wouldn't be able to hurt her easily, let alone kill her in her fortress. Sure, it might take a long time but she could definitely hold out her own. But Syndra's omnipotence was definitely one thing that Karma was fearful of. She _had_ unlimited power and that isn’t something she wanted to overlook.

This whole ordeal was giving her a headache.

This alliance within Ionia—do the Elders know what they're doing? This was far too dangerous. Ionia has many cultures and trying to get them all to cooperate to achieve victory was a goal that was too farfetched. The idea of having Syndra as an ally was a great idea—a powerful mage with a relentless source of magic—but this mage was not so forgiving. She wasn't willing to look past years of torture and suppression to help the same people who are responsible for the repression of her own growth. Loathing the Elders is what Syndra's been doing, and by the looks of it, she has no plans on letting this one go.

In spite of all the danger she's mentioned, the remained stubborn. And at the end of all of this bickering, it was decided that Karma will be the one to send this message to Syndra. This motion was a long shot—there wouldn't be even enough time for them to recover if repercussions happened.

 _Irelia:_ Ionia’s prized soldier. She was her best hope. "I am going to trust that you return in one piece, Irelia. No one can replace you."

She handed the envelope over to Irelia, who firmly grasped the other edge firmly. As she tried to take it from Karma, the enlightened one still refused to let go.

Karma shook her head, her eyes still wavering. It was evident in the way she talked; Irelia was too precious to risk. And yet she had no other choice. "This is such a difficult decision I have to make. I am honestly at a loss. What if something happens to you? We are prancing along the borders of another war and I couldn't have you injured, held captive or dead.” The leader shakes her head. “What if she decides to throw you off her home from the heavens?"

"You have been relying on your inhibitions too much," Irelia quipped. Karma's current state has kept her in tune but with Ionia and Noxus still at the brink of another war, she knew that the Enlightened One could take only so much. Her strength as a warrior and as a leader were Ionia's edges on the battlefield, she couldn't let danger cross paths with Irelia.

Karma looked at the Captain in front of her and let out a small chuckle, knowing all too well what Irelia was going to say. "Let me guess," she said. "Try letting go?”

Irelia gave Karma a reassuring smile before Karma slowly loosened her grip on the envelope. " _Please,_ " She begged desperately. "Please be careful."

Irelia took the envelope and placed it in one of her satchels. She bowed her head as a response to Karma. "I will be careful. But don't worry about me. A whole nation rests on your hands. I am more capable of myself."

* * *

"What do you want, Ionian?!" Syndra barked, her voices echoed throughout her chambers, her heated gaze never leaving Irelia. The Dark Sovereigns’ rage never left her the moment she has sensed Irelia's presence ever since she set foot on the grounds outside her fortress. That little _fucker_ found a way to sneak into her fortress and tried to spark up a _casual_ conversation with her. How dare she try to even think that she was worthy of coming over uninvited, getting her grimy Ionian Military footsteps all over her precious marble floor! And with her ties to the Ionian Government? What kind of a fool was she?!

Irelia bowed before her, she was being polite and professional. She bit her mouth and kept her head down, fighting the urge to try to shut the mouth of the insolent brat in front of her. She took a deep breath, "I came with a—"

"You are not welcome here!" She bellowed, summoning two dark spheres the size of her palms and—with a flick of her wrist—bounded Irelia's hands behind her back.

"What th—"

"Silence!" She screamed at her, her anger echoing throughout the empty halls of her floating fortress. "I have no business with anyone who answers to the people responsible for the suppression of my growth!"

"But I came here to—"

"SILENCE!" She sent another wave of spheres towards Irelia, this time aimed at her feet. It circled quickly around her ankles before bounding them together.

"Whoa!" Irelia shrieked. She wasn't expecting this much fury from Syndra. 

“Captain of the Guards, show some respect! When I tell you to shut up, you keep your mouth shut!”

Irelia’s blades whirled around her, suddenly pointed towards the Dark Sovereign as she stood from her throne. She took very small steps towards Irelia, still examining the intruder of her fortress.

"This is my abode, Captain of the Guards," she spat. "No one is to talk without my permission!"

And Irelia obeyed. She kept her lips sealed as her eyes followed Syndra as she walked towards her. She examined her blades, all four pointing towards her, all four warning her that one false move would send the four of them hacking into Syndra's body.

"Intriguing." She said, the blades emitting a very tense aura. It was serene but yet intimidating. She tried to feel more of the magic it held, and it felt like it was greater than magic from a spell or a curse. It seemed like it had something bound to it, like a soul. "It's so much weaker compared to mine but it is still powerful than most."

She eyed Irelia as she traced her blades with the tip of her fingers. She expected the weapon to at least react on its own, but it remained in its position, its pointed edges dangerously hovering a few inches from Syndra's form.

"What is it you need from me?" She quipped, changing her focus from the blades to the Commander of the Guards.

"I have a message from Karm—"

"About what?" She wasn't going to waste any time.

"She has instructed me to hand over—"

"You are not answering my question!"

In an instant, her blades flew towards Syndra's head, their sharp edges a few inches away from the Sovereigns cheek. Syndra didn't flinch even the slightest, the tense aura from the blades changing into something more enraged. "I was simply instructed to hand over the envelope. The contents are sealed and were not discussed with me." She took a deep breath and fought the urge to scream back in defense. "There is no need for hostility, Syndra. Just take the envelope and we both shall be on our way. I will never have to show my face to you ever again."

Syndra put her arms on her hips.

"You have no power here," Syndra said, summoning a ball of dark magic onto her palm. The idea of throwing it at the woman before her was dancing through her mind. She hesitated a little while, levitating the ball of magic above her palm, making it twirl lightly. Irelia's blades were moving in closer to Syndra's face but the Sovereign caught this. "Your blades are no match for me, my power is limitless!"

She waved her hand, the stainless steel weapons were enveloped with a hazy, purple force and once she closed her fist, the blades were bunched together in a tight bind. Irelia winced at the sight of it, she felt surges of pain and discomfort deep within her but fought the urge to show any sign of it.

_Not now. Not here. Not in front of her._

"Are you not scared of me? I could easily crush you," she looked at Irelia for a few seconds then looked at her weapons beside her, "and your soul."

Irelia never broke eye contact. That brat was showing off her power—which would send any man running away terrified. But this was not enough to drive her away with her tail between her legs.

"There is nothing scarier than facing death head on, Syndra. I have seen death and danced at its door. Believe me, Dark Sovereign, you are too _pretty_ to even consider yourself as frightening as death itself."

Syndra paused. That caught her off-guard. At the brink of death, the captain in front of her did not lose her composure. Syndra continued to whirl the dark sphere in her hand, her scowl replaced by a playful smile. 

As she held Irelia up in the air with her magic, there was something amiss and it astounded her. Irelia, hovering inches above her fortress' floor, bound both her physical body and her soul, was not the slightest afraid in the display of power before her. There were of it. A wavering aura, a tremble in her voice or a quick falter in her expression but Irelia held her gaze with her chin up. It's going to take more than this to get even the smallest bit of fear from her.

This was new, and it drove her to the edge of ... _what is this_? Some sort of excitement? The last time this feeling had washed over her, she was still a young child. This was when she got her hands on a new doll, or a new stuffed toy.

_A plaything._

Of course! She found Irelia fascinating. She was adorable, it was not one thing she would deny, her plethora of stuffed animals were cute and her dolls were of the same caliber. She had long, luxurious hair that flowed like a river, skin that glistened when the moonlight shone over the both of them and eyes that were as strong as the power she brought each and every war that Ionia has faced. And she had the guts to stand up to Syndra, despite knowing the strength of her magic. And to top that off, even with her strength, she obeyed everything the Sovereign demanded from her.

_Exactly like a plaything._

But one thing did bother her, one thing that none of her toys ever had the potential to do.

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

Did Irelia really call her pretty?

"Are you hitting on me?" her angered tone now complete gone as a playful smile crept upon her face.

Irelia's blades rotated beside her, the whirs they made as Irelia cracked an unnoticeable smirk. "I was only stating a fact Syndra—a very obvious one at that. It'll be up to you if you consider it as _hitting on you_ or not."

Syndra let out a cackle. She never knew that Ionia had such a cocky leader for their militia. The hatred for this particular Ionian vanished in that instant. She loved it, the captain was daring and she wasn't scared of her. Maybe it was the captain's brashness that she found fascinating. "Will of the Blades," Syndra's voice echoed throughout her throne room. She sent the sphere she was playing with her hands hovering a few inches away from Irelia's face as she set Irelia's unusual weapon free from her binding magic.

"The name's Ireli—"

"I'm not an idiot, Irelia. I know who you are." 

Irelia didn't answer but she kept her expression still towards Syndra. _At least Syndra knew her name._

"You entertain me" she smirked. The silence between them grew as Syndra's stare grew more intense with every second.

Syndra laughed. "You know, _Irelia_ ," her name rolling off the Sovereign's tongue a little more playful than she expected. She wasn't so sure if her cheeks were flushed but she was sure that her tone definitely caught her off-guard.

"I might not have to kill you after all."


End file.
